khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
6th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The 6th Grade (U.S.) Math Mission is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of foundational material and then proceeds into ratios, operations on positive rational numbers, concepts with negative numbers, Least Common Multiple (LCM) and Greatest Common Factor (GCF), the coordinate plane, area formulas, familiarity with variables and expressions and finally data summary and display. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Factor pairs # Subtracting decimals # Volume word problems # Adding decimals 1 # Multi-digit multiplication # Graphing points # Dividing decimals 3 # Multiplying decimals 2 # Properties of shapes # Decompose shapes to find area # Multiplying fractions by whole numbers # Finding perimeter # Evaluating expressions with parentheses # Converting units word problems (metric) # Understanding moving the decimal # Ordering decimals # Fractions as division by a multiple of 10 # Regrouping whole numbers Ratios, rates, and percentages # Basic ratios # Solving ratio problems with tables # Ratio word problems # Basic rate problems # Comparing rates # Converting between fractions and percents # Converting decimals to percents # Converting percents to decimals # Finding percents # Percent word problems Arithmetic operations # Adding decimals 2 # Subtracting decimals 2 # Adding and subtracting decimals word problems # Multiplying decimals 3 # Multi-digit division # Dividing decimals 4 # Dividing fractions # Dividing fractions word problems # Exponents # Powers of fractions # Order of operations # Order of operations 2 Negative numbers # Interpreting negative numbers # Negative numbers on the number line # Negative numbers on the number line without reference to zero # Decimals on the number line 3 # Rational numbers on the number line # Number opposites # Number opposites 2 # Comparing positive and negative numbers on the number line # Writing numerical inequalities # Ordering small negative numbers # Ordering rational numbers # Finding absolute values # Comparing absolute values # Comparing absolute values 2 # Interpreting absolute value # Points on the coordinate plane # Graphing points and naming quadrants # Distance between points on the coordinate plane # Coordinate plane problems in all four quadrants # Reflecting points on the coordinate plane Properties of numbers # Least common multiple # Greatest common factor # GCF and LCM word problems Variables and expressions introduction # Evaluating expressions in one variable # Evaluating expressions with two variables # Evaluating expressions in two variables 2 # Evaluating expressions with variables word problems # Expression value intuition # Identifying terms, factors, and coefficients in expressions # Writing basic expressions with variables # Writing expressions with variables # Writing expressions with variables and parentheses # Writing basic algebraic expressions word problems # Writing basic algebraic expressions word problems 2 # Distributive property # Distributive property with variables # Combining like terms # Combining like terms with distribution # Equivalent expressions with distribution and combining like terms Equations and inequalities introduction # Testing solutions of equations # One step equation intuition # One-step equations with addition and subtraction # One-step equations with multiplication # Find the mistake in solving one-step equations # One-step equations with addition and subtraction 2 # One-step equations with multiplication and division 2 # Testing solutions of inequalities # Inequalities on a number line # Writing inequalities to describe real-world situations # Dependent and independent variables Geometry # Area challenge # Area of triangles # Area of triangles 2 # Area of parallelograms # Area of trapezoids, rhombi, and kites # Finding area by composing and decomposing shapes # Area of quadrilaterals and polygons # Volume with fractions # Volume with unit cubes 2 # Volume word problems with fractions and decimals # Nets of 3D figures # Surface area using nets # Surface area # Rectangles on the coordinate plane # Drawing polygons # Drawing polygons 2 Data and statistics # Data set warm-up # Creating frequency tables # Creating dot plots # Reading dot plots and frequency tables # Statistical questions # Creating histograms # Reading histograms # Calculating the mean # Calculating the mean from data displays # Find a missing value given the mean # Calculating the median # Calculating the median from data displays # Median and range puzzlers # Exploring mean and median # Reading box plots # Creating box plots # Creating box plots 2 # Interpreting quartiles # Calculating the interquartile range (IQR) # Calculating the mean absolute deviation (MAD) # Shape of distributions # Clusters, gaps, peaks, and outliers You can view the other Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions